Electronic devices typically contain memory for storing data and software instructions. Such memory is typically provided between secondary storage (usually implemented with a disk-based storage device) and a central processing unit (CPU) of the electronic device. The memory can be implemented with dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). There are various different types of DRAMs, including synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs) and double data rate (DDR) SDRAMs (defined by standards set by JEDEC). The original DDR SDRAM standard has been superseded by later established DDR2 and DDR3 standards. It is expected that a DDR4 standard will be promulgated by JEDEC in the future.
The memory used in an electronic device typically is in the form of a memory module having multiple DRAMs. In one example, the memory module is a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), which has a connector for insertion into a corresponding connector of the electronic device.
Conventionally, different types of memory modules (e.g., DIMMs) are employed depending on different data pin configurations. DRAMs are available in various densities (e.g., 512 megabit density, 1 gigabit density, etc.) and in various data pin configurations. One data pin configuration can be a x4 data pin configuration, where a DRAM employs four data pins (for inputting and outputting data). Other possible data pin configurations include x8 (where a DRAM employs eight data pins for inputting and outputting data), x16 (where a DRAM employs 16 data pins for inputting and outputting data), and so forth.
Typically, the data pin configuration of a DRAM is determined based on the metal option used by the DRAM manufacturer. A metal option refers to selection of a metal mask that is used to form a particular metal layer during manufacture of the DRAM. A first metal option (first metal layer) would cause the DRAM to be manufactured as a x4 DRAM, a second metal option (second metal layer) would cause the DRAM to be manufactured as a x8 DRAM, and so forth. Once manufactured to have a particular data pin configuration, the data pin configuration of the DRAM cannot be changed by a downstream customer (e.g., memory module manufacturer or other downstream customer).
As a result, different types of memory modules (e.g., different types of DIMMs) are typically used depending upon the data pin configuration of DRAMs included in the memory module. The different types of memory modules can have different arrangements of conductive line traces. For example, a memory module having x4 DRAMs would use a first arrangement of conductive line traces to interconnect the DRAMs, while a memory module having x8 DRAMs would use a second, different arrangement of conductive line traces to interconnect the DRAMs. Consequently, the memory module manufacturer would have to implement different manufacturing processes for making memory modules including DRAMs of different data pin configurations. This can lead to increased manufacturing costs, since different manufacturing processing lines would have to be implemented. Also, the memory module manufacturer may have to keep inventories of the different types of memory modules, which increases inventory costs.